The Engagement Gift
by Burntsugrr
Summary: Kurt surprises Blaine with an engagement gift of his own.


Kurt hated McKinley now, the air here too thick with the memories of Finn.

He sat in the parking lot in his dad's car, he was in DC anyway and didn't need it. His heart started a little when he saw Blaine and Sam come out of the school messing around in that jock was that had never come naturally to Kurt.

When they were close enough he beeped his horn and leaned out the window. "Hey, hot stuff, want a ride home?"

Blaine ran to the drivers side window his hand shielding his eyes from the late winter sun. "Kurt? What're you doing here? Is your Dad okay?"

"He's fine, came to see you. Hop in."

Blaine said goodbye to Sam and hopped in the passenger side learning over to give Kurt a quick kiss.

"This is a big surprise. What's up?"

Kurt started the car and eased it out of the lot, dodging fool teenagers paying no attention to the two tons of metal coming at them.

"We need to talk, I want to get somewhere more private though. "

"You're making me nervous."

"Good, I like to keep you on your toes."

That alone was enough to let Blaine know it wasn't anything terrible. If something were truly wrong Kurt would be withdrawn and dark. Snide was always a good sign.

Once settled on the sofa at his father's house Kurt took Blaine's hand, holding it on his thigh between them.

"I was thinking that it wasn't fair that I got this amazing ring when we got engaged and you didn't get anything."

Blaine's eyes were wide and sincere, "I got everything I'll ever need when you said yes."

"Do you want me take back your present then?" Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out a perfectly wrapped gift box too big to be jewelry, too small to be clothes.

Blaine cocked his head to one side smiling, trying to figure what could be inside.

"Open it."

Kurt had spent a fair amount of time on the wrapping, taking care that each edge was perfectly even, each pale heart matched exactly at the seams. It was ripped apart in seconds.

"Kurt it's really beautiful." Blaine picked up the navy bow tie with tiny gold embroidered keys.

"I made it myself, look, the handle of the key is.."

"A b! And the part that goes in the lock is a k! Oh Kurt, I love it so much. I can't believe you made this!"

He kept the tie in his fingers while wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"I've actually started selling bow ties , there's a little shop in the village that took a few on spec and they flew off the shelves so they placed a good size order. You have the only one with this design but there is one key with our initials on it on every tie."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me all of this before! Why didn't you call me as soon as you got them in a store?" He was coming out of his skin with excitement.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise. There's more in the box."

Blaine picked up the gold tissue paper the tie had rested on and found a key taped to the bottom of the box so it would make no noise.

"It's a key. To your heart?"

"You already have that.  
This is a key to our future. Back in February after the wedding that wasn't I started thinking about you coming to Nyada. I knew we couldn't really stay in the loft so I started putting money aside whenever I could. Now that it's almost time for you to graduate I did this."

Kurt pulled a floor plan and I signed release out of his bag.

"I got us an apartment we can move in two weeks. I figured we can start boxing things you don't need and get a truck on weekend, get some of your stuff moved."

"Kurt this is incredible! Are you sure we can afford to do this? I don't have a job yet and we don't even know about Nyada."

"You can come work with us at the diner, you'll have to take overnight shifts at first, we all did, but the tips are good when the clubs empty out."

"Are Rachel and Santana going to be able to afford the list in their own?"

"Are you not excited about us having out own place?"

Blaine lay his head on Kurt's shoulder, "it's a dream come true, I just don't want our friends left out in the cold because we're in love."

"We're adults Blaine, we're getting married, they can't expect us to live with them forever. Besides Sam is probably going to take my place in the loft and Santana and Dani are talking about what to do when Dani's lease is up."

They settled together, Kurt laying back, Blaine laying on him. "Plus I guess Rachel will have her Funny Girl money, and her dads will always help her." Blaine thought out loud, "I just don't want her to feel deserted by all the couples so soon after Finn...y'know."

"She knows she'll always have us, but it's good for her to let new people into her life. We'll see her at band rehearsals and work, we'll all hang out, it will be good for all of us to have a little space."

"I'm sorry I didn't seem more excited, this really is the best surprise ever."

"I have one more."

"This is enough Kurt."

"This one isn't from me." Without moving them Kurt reached back into his bag and pulled out a white, business size envelope. In the corner was the Nyada seal in gold and Blaine's full name in neat tight script.

Blaine sat up holding the envelope in his hands like it might catch on fire. "How did you get this? Shouldn't they have sent it to me?"

"I don't know what it is. Carmen knew I was coming home this weekend and called me to her office. She asked me to deliver this to you. It may be her asking you to audition again, or I don't know, she doesn't do the admission letters so I wouldn't get our hopes up."

Blaine handed the letter back to Kurt and lay back into his arms. "I can't do it, you read it."

With his arms around Blaine, Kurt unfolded the single page, hand written letter so the could read it together.

Dear Mr. Anderson,

Thank you for your interest in the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts.

As I am certain you are aware we audition a large number of applicants each semester and are only able to accept a select few.

I would like to congratulate you on an outstanding audition and extend an invitation for you to begin your studies with us in our Summer Program. This program is offered to a handful of incumbent students we feel will blend seamlessly into our existing student body.

If you are unable to attend the Summer Program we will happily hold your spot in September.

We are very happy to welcome you to the elite world of NYADA and are confident you will excel here.

Please let me know if you will be able to begin classes on June 10 by reaching out to our admissions department at 212-555-5416.

I look forward to seeing you in my class,

Sincerely,  
Carmen Tibideaux

P.S. Please tell your fiancé not to let this go to his head, you got in because you were talented, not because he bakes such good cookies.

"Kurt! I got in! I actually got in!"

" I knew you would, I told you."

"You baked Carmen Tibideaux cookies?"

"I bake good cookies, couldn't hurt right?"

"We have to celebrate! I'm taking you out to dinner."

"No, no more Bread Stix. Let's go to the store, we'll cook something here."

Blaine agreed, happy to be alone with Kurt but then something occurred to him. "Wait, you said you started saving for this last February?"

"Uh huh."

"You were still seeing Adam then, and telling me every chance you got that we were just friends."

"I wasn't done being mad at you, Didn't mean I wasn't sure I wanted to be with you."

"I was wrong, that was the best gift ever." Blaine kissed his soon to be roommate and husband before they called Rachel and Sam with the NYADA news.


End file.
